1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, in particular, to a computer system capable of detecting devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In a start procedure of a computer system, a basic input/output system (BIOS) unit detects the number and type of central processing units (CPUs), the number, capacity, and frequency of dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), and the number of hard discs in the system. If at this time, a device is damaged, for example, one of two CPUs is damaged, the BIOS unit cannot detect the damaged CPU at all. As a result, the BIOS unit considers that only one CPU exists and continues the start procedure. It is the same with the DIMMs. A damaged DIMM cannot be detected by the BIOS unit and thus is considered not existent. However, the damaged device actually exists, but cannot be detected only because it is damaged. A user (system manager) cannot know through the start procedure whether any device in the computer system is damaged, so that the damaged device cannot be repaired (or replaced) in time.